Nothing but a Dream
by X 1999
Summary: The future Serena shows up in the past but only to be the barrier of bad news... She shares that there is a time demon a foot and his going to manage to kill everyone including Darien! It's going to be a great adventure please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 InuYasha

A part of Sailor Moon S Hearts in Ice will be used in this but changed slightly.  
  
I have been planning to do this story for a long time. It's going to be really neat so... REVIEW! REVIEW! Like I say how am I suppose to know if you like it if you don't review!  
  
Also for people who have been following my other stories....  
  
Vash Meets Hope Vash and Meryl on Earth Kagome's Red Blood Pain  
  
I will be updating soon... Me promise...  
  
Standard Disclaimer – I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. As I say I don't think the owner of any of these anime's would come on here and start writing fan fiction on his or her own stories.  
  
What is the name of all the sailor scouts... I'm not sure what all their names are.  
  
Neptune - Michelle  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Chapter 1: Nothing but a Dream!  
  
"How long has it been? Twenty? Twenty-five years? No... it's been sixty years now since I last saw your face." The woman stood on the mound of dirt her face covered with tears. She looked over the old ruins of Tokyo and her heart broke even more. She is wearing black leather pants and a tight red shirt. She has long curly blonde hair that goes to mid-back and baby blue eyes. Nasty scars span over her arms, chest, and a few on her face, but that didn't take away from her beauty. She slowly turns around when she heard a rock fall.  
  
A man stood close behind her wearing a black cloak with a hood. The hood covered his face but his essence wasn't good there was just something about him that brought a chill to her spine. When he spoke his voice was even colder then his essence if that could even be possible, "Princess."  
  
She sighed a bit as she crossed her arms and when she spoke her voice was full of sarcasm, "Oh I'm so scared." She reached for the wand that was at her side.  
  
The man doubled over laughing as he spoke his head moving up and down showing that he was nodding to himself, "awe don't be so feisty." Lightening goes off and you can see half of a handsome face. He has tan skin a blue eye and dark hair.  
  
The girl blinked and took a step back, "no it can't be... your dead."  
  
The man shook his head; "No afraid not... to bad your friends aren't here to help you now."  
  
Clinches her fists as anger grew inside of her heart, "It's your fault that they're dead!"  
  
The man laughed some more as he took out a gun. "Who cares? Now you're all that's left and it's time for you to die."  
  
She gasps and then shakes her head as her eyes remain on the gun, "That's cheating." Then fresh tears come when she heard the word die, "we'll just see about that." She brought the wand up as she mutters, "Sailor Planet."  
  
He brought the gun forward pulling back the hammer of the forty-five handgun.  
  
"Time..." Her voice rising in fear as light slowly started to come from the wand.  
  
He pulled the trigger and the bullet exits the chamber.  
  
"Rift!" She moved taking the bullet to the shoulder, she winced and then disappeared.  
  
The man muttered, "Where could she have gone to?!"  
  
The girl ended up on the road just outside of the park. The city seemed to be back to normal with no ruins in sight.  
  
Suddenly a motorcycle goes down the road and nearly misses the girl. The driver goes to a sliding stop gets off the bike and walks to the girl and turns her over. The person from off the motorcycle gasps, "Serena?"  
  
The future Serena blinks to clear her vision and a ghost of a smile comes to her lips, "Uranus?" Then she faints and embraces the sweet blackness.  
  
Uranus picked her up and walked back to the bike. She had a lot of phone calls to make.  
  
When she made it home she carried the stranger in. Neptune rushed to Uranus when she saw her at the door with the stranger.  
  
Neptune gasps her eyes showing pure shock and concern, "What happened?"  
  
Uranus shrugs as she lays the girl on the couch, "I don't know... I found her in the middle of the road... Check that shoulder while I call Darien and the others."  
  
Neptune nods as she unbuttons the girl's shirt and she gasps when she uncovers the bullet wound, "It's a bullet wound!"  
  
Uranus nibbles on her bottom lip as she walks to the phone and dials Darien.  
  
Darien picks up the phone, "Hello, Darien here."  
  
Uranus spoke quickly and as calm as she could, "Darien we have a problem come over here right away, I'll explain when you get to my apartment." Without waiting for a response she hung up and then called Ray and when she picked up she spoke, "Ray I have a problem assemble all of the sailor scouts and come to my place right now." Again she hung up and then walked back to stand by Neptune.  
  
Neptune had gotten bandages and was busy wrapping the girls shoulder, "Where do you think she got all these scars from?"  
  
Uranus shrugs and looks up as Pluto walked in, "Hey guys..." Pluto began but quickly stopped when she saw the girl.  
  
Pluto rushes over to them to stare down at the adult Serena look alike, "Is she alright?"  
  
Both Uranus and Neptune shrug their shoulders at the same time.  
  
Pluto raises a brow, "why dud you bring her here?"  
  
Uranus sighs softly, "She knew who I was."  
  
Neptune blinks, "this doesn't feel right."  
  
Pluto nods in agreement, "well as I was saying, there was a disturbance in the time line."  
  
Uranus stares at the girl for a while, "could she have caused it?"  
  
Pluto nods slowly as she thought, "maybe..."  
  
Darien walks into the apartment looking slightly ruffled and confused, "What's going on...." He stopped talking when he saw the girl on the couch, "Serena?"  
  
Neptune covers the girl up with a blanket that she kept on the arm of the chair, "There was a time disturbance earlier today and this adult looking Serena showed up."  
  
Darien blinked slowly as he walked slowly towards the girl, "So do you think she's from the future?"  
  
Pluto and Uranus nods at the same time but Pluto talks, "Yes that's exactly what we think."  
  
Soon the sailor scouts showed up with Luna and Artimus.  
  
They all sat around the girl and started to talk about everything they knew and what they should possibly do.  
  
Ray blinks as she stares at the girl on the couch, "Yow look at that nasty scar that goes across her eye and down her right cheek."  
  
Serena pouts as she looks at the girl, "I hope that isn't me... She messed up my hair... Those scars are horrible... and... and... she's older!"  
  
Amy laughs as she shakes her head, "We'll all get older some time Serena don't be so freaked out by this."  
  
Luna sniffed at the girls face and then looks back at Serena, "She smells kinda like you but ... dirty..."  
  
Artimus nods in agreement because he smelled at her too, "It's like she hasn't taken a bath for a long time."  
  
Lita who was covering her nose because she was the closest one to the girl, "Yea you're telling me."  
  
Whinnie sighs thoughtfully, "She looks like mommy."  
  
Everyone turns to Whinnie thoughtfully, "Yea but a lot rougher and a lot stinker."  
  
Whinnie nods in agreement as she laid her head on her hands, "I hope she's alright."  
  
Ray sighed as she crosses her arms and leans back, "What if she is apart of those ice people that recently shown up?"  
  
Lita nods slowly as she pounds her hand into her palm, "Yea... What if?"  
  
Amy sighs as she shakes her head, "We have no idea and she's heart.. we shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
  
Uranus speaks up for the first time since the scouts had shown up, "but we can't take any chances."  
  
Neptune and Pluto nods in agreement.  
  
Darien sighs as he looks around the room, "I don't know about you all but I think this is the future Serena and she came back to ask us for our help."  
  
Serena's eyes start to glow, "If that is the future Serena then where is Darien?" She holds her hands to her face as she sighs dreamily, "I wonder what you look like at that age?"  
  
Darien's eye twitches as he rubs his fingers over his forehead.  
  
Then suddenly the future Serena started to talk with her eyes still shut, "Darien isn't here... The Darien in my time is dead... and so is all the scouts."  
  
Everyone gasps as they look at her with a confused look in their eyes, "Then if that's true then why is Whinnie still here? She's from the future?" Asks Amy as she thought about what the Future Serena said.  
  
The future Serena opens her eyes slowly as she spoke her voice as cold as the ice outside, "Not if I came back before the disturbance."  
  
Amy nodded with realization, "Yes true...."  
  
Serena looked to Darien with worry to them, "What should we do Darien?"  
  
The future Serena sighs, "Darien tried but ultimately dies.... You have this fight coming up and then he'll appear.... Unless my presence brings him earlier... but I'm going to help stop him..."  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and then puts her hands on her hips, "How your going to do that your hurt?!"  
  
The future Serena slowly started to close her eyes again, "Just a few more hours of rest... then I'll be fine... but I'm not going to let the past repeat itself."  
  
All the scouts sigh as they watch the future Serena fall back to sleep.... Luna speaks up with a nod, "We have no choice but to trust her... if she's telling the truth then it will be helpful to have her experience..." They all nodded and sighed.  
  
Neptune smiles, "Well let's go about our day... I'll keep an eye on her and yall go out."  
  
Uranus smiles, "Thanks I really have to get to class."  
  
Pluto nods her head, "I'll stay here."  
  
The scouts went out to prolly flirt with boys and play video games and Darien stays behind to watch over the future Serena.  
  
(A/N: That's the end of that.... I hope you like! REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW! )


	2. Chapter 2 InuYasha

Well I had copied and pasted some InuYasha Fan Fiction onto my laptop last time I was online and some were angst but I decided that I would try it out. It made me cry because I understand angst... not all but some. If you know what I mean, well I will right this and I hope you review I don't even care if it's negative it seems the right type of show to do it on.  
  
Slandered Disclaimer I do not own anyone on InuYasha nor do I own the show. Like the creature of InuYasha would come here and write fan-fiction... Honestly that would cause a lot of mess.  
  
InuYasha  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's Blood Red Pain  
  
Kagome had been gone for the longest time and InuYasha was getting angrier each day. Sango watched helplessly as InuYasha walked around the well cursing in his own way but refusing to go after Kagome.  
  
Miroku was getting tired of it but he stayed close to Sango like normal trying to touch her as many times as he could find possible.  
  
Shippo just watched InuYasha with amusement but with slight worry, "Doesn't he know it's his fault?" He asked Sango solemnly as he put his hands in his lap.  
  
Sango sighs and then shakes her head not knowing what to say as she watches Miroku's hands making sure they stay away from her body.  
  
Miroku makes a slight noise, "Who knows anything about Kagome and InuYasha.... I really don't understand them. One minute I think they might have more of a relationship and then they start fighting again."  
  
Sango shakes her head, "Yea I know what you mean."  
  
Shippo nods, "I wonder if his going to go after her."  
  
InuYasha screams after them, "HELL NO! I would never go after her! She's the one that got herself into this mess!"  
  
Shippo sighs as he shakes his head as he watches InuYasha jump into a tree and watched over the well.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked off to go get something to eat and Shippo stayed there to watch over InuYasha and watch to see if Kagome comes back.  
  
Back in the future where Kagome was sitting in her room looking at some math problems. Was being overthrown by many emotions that she couldn't explain. Was it the fact that InuYasha could be over baring or was it that she lost her father and her grandfather was in the hospital not doing so well.  
  
Sota stood in his sisters doorway staring at her as he ate some potato chips.. She had been acting different and she hadn't gone back to see InuYasha in a long time... She was making everyone concerned in the family. Not to mention the disappearance of a few razors in the house.  
  
Kagome was so tired of this life of heartache and of people judging not being able to see the real heart of someone. She shook her head she was tired of a lot of things... She was tired of guys... She was tired of people... Of clichés... You'd be amazed what you can find if you would be just opened to the understanding of something  
  
Kagome's mother walks to Kagome's door and made Sota go away as she walked into Kagome's room and she spoke in a concerned voice, "Are you hungry hunny?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head as she looks back at her eyes with sadness in her eyes, "No, thanks any way... I'm about to head back to feudal time."  
  
Kagome's mom sighed in relief as she smiled, "Well that's good to hear!"  
  
Kagome nods as she walks into the bathroom with some clothes and inside her clothes hidden inside were a razor. She walked into the shower house and unclothed and she sat down on the edge. She had fresh cuts healing cuts and infected cuts... All types of cut along her stomach legs and arms. She started another one right on her upper leg... the first scrap brought a chill to her spin... the next brought her into this numbing ecstasy. It took everything out of her mind and she just concentrated on the red and the slicing of her skin... She didn't feel it... She embraced it gratefully. After she was done she washed up got dressed and then went to go for feudal Japan making sure that all the blood was dried up so InuYasha couldn't smell it on her.  
  
Her mom had packed for her this time and she felt grateful because she didn't want to spend the time to bother... She actually didn't want to bother with much anymore... It was pure luck that got her out of bed each day it seemed.  
  
Kagome went to the well room in the shrine and jumped down it and then did the long climb up knowing full well what to expect when she got to the top... and just as she expected InuYasha was waiting with anger on his face... but instead of fighting she just said, "SIT BOY!" Then she walked off.  
  
InuYasha who was doing some very inventive curing in the ground was warning Kagome about the next time she goes to sleep, but Kagome didn't really care.  
  
Shippo grins and runs towards Kagome, "Kagome! YOUR BACK!" He jumps into her arms and notices that she winced, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome nods as she smiles for once in the last few weeks, "Yes I just took a nasty fall a few days ago... I'll be fine."  
  
Shippo nods but still has a very concerned face, "Well everyone been very worried about you and have been wondering when you will come back."  
  
Kagome smiles as she walks towards the village knowing that is where Sango and Miroku would be, "Yea... Sorry I had some Math to catch up on..."  
  
Shippo nodded, "That's alright... InuYasha's been the same. Cursing.... His been hanging around that well ever since you left." He laughed and then looked up and he just stopped talking because he noticed Kagome wasn't really listening.  
  
(A/N: First chapter I hope you like it but I need Reviews to know if you did... I chose the angst point of view because it's something that is very personal with me and I thought it would be interesting. But what would you care it just seemed to fit with it... If you hate it I will delete the story )


	3. Reviews InuYasha

Neko-hanyu

2004-09-28

1

Signed

please update soon! i realy like it

Liyalai Lindor

2004-09-28

1

Signed

I'm going to update ASAP! Sorry I have been so busy!

Neko-hanyu

2004-09-26

2

Signed

update damnit!

The evil witch

2004-09-25

2

Signed

OMG!I luved it!

kagome05 )

2004-09-24

2

Anonymous

i love it please make a nother one

Kagale )

2004-09-17

3

Anonymous

Please write more the suspense is killing me! What's on Kagomae arm?!?!

Syaoronsangel

2004-09-17

3

Signed

Ah! I want to know what's going to happen next. Please email me each time you update. That would really help me out. Thanks.  
Syaoronsangel

mary

2004-09-17

2

Anonymous

i liked it

mary

2004-09-17

1

Anonymous

i liked it

eclod

2004-09-17

1

Anonymous

i like it so far so please update its getting good!

Kagome-Chan-Girl

2004-09-17

3

Signed

Great story! Kagome's a cutter? You're awesome. I can't wait for the next part in the story, I wanna see what happens! ;) Im Katie, I'm also an author for Inuyasha Fan Fic. I havn't submitted my works yet, but I will soon! :) talk to ya later.

ladyhawk89

2004-09-17

3

Signed

ok, not only is ur chapter short, u put it up twice. that is just 2 cruel. pls update soon

ladyhawk89

2004-09-17

3

Signed

ok, not only is ur chapter short, u put it up twice. that is just 2 cruel. pls update soon

Serena )

2004-09-17

3

Anonymous

PLEZ KEEP WRITING! YOUR DOIN AWESOME!  
TTYL!  
  
SERENA

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly

2004-09-17

3

Signed

hey chappie three was the same as chappie 2 please contune

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly

2004-09-17

1

Signed

ohh this is soo... i dunno ...

loverofInuKagome

2004-09-17

3

Signed

good story but just to tell you ur 2 & third chapter is the same

Shadows

2004-09-17

3

Anonymous

I really like this story and I'm really interested it finding out what happens next, please write more soon!

Kagome1997

2004-09-17

3

Anonymous

that is such a cliff hanger!! more more more!

Icy AngelWings

2004-09-17

2

Signed

wow they found out fast! keep going keep going, thanx for updating and for making the C2 community!  
-icy angelwings XX

duckyquack1025

2004-09-17

2

Signed

um...that was a wee bit short don'tcha u think...but i still like it !  
yeaso update and i shall be happy!

inu-dog-dem

2004-09-12

1

Signed

Great story so far!Please review soon!!

akire

2004-09-07

1

Signed

Don't be so hard on urself! I think this story is going great...I can't wait for your next chapter! This is getting really angsty...I just hope that the angst turns in the fluff at some point hehehe  
  
akire /  
FLUFF IS THE STUFF

DragonMisstress325

2004-06-27

1

Signed

GREAT WRITING. Write Write Write. Need Chapters. please. This is about the on'y place I go on on the internet.

Dark Demon of the Netherwold

2004-06-27

1

Signed

Not bad. I've never read a fic were Kagome's a cutter. I cant wait to see the outcome. Keep it up!

duckyquack1025

2004-06-27

1

Signed

ouch ouch just reading that maes my arms hurt it is good but i have to know what was it that inuyasha did or "didn't do" this time?

The evil witch

2004-06-26

1

Signed

Nice ficcie,update soon!

Icy AngelWings

2004-06-26

1

Signed

well, this another masterpiece by my new author friend Liyalai Lindor! plz plz plz update as soon as you have time to...i'm extremely hooked!!  
i think i'll do a favor for you, i'll spread the word to a few of my other author friends to check out your stories ok? keep this fic up plz?  
-icy angelwings XX  
P.S. the way kagome's acting is how my friend use to be...she quit but still lives a very rough life, well update whenver ok?


End file.
